<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sea, The Sky, The Moon, The Stars by EleanorKate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325427">The Sea, The Sky, The Moon, The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorKate/pseuds/EleanorKate'>EleanorKate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Wings, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Fluff, Flying, Light Angst, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, One Shot, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorKate/pseuds/EleanorKate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stop here if you haven't seen Season 05 Part A and don't want to see a spoiler.  Just the one and not a huge spoiler but a spoiler nonetheless.  No other warnings necessary..</p><p>This one involves whiskey, a little 'alone time', wings, inaugral flight and a score to be settled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sea, The Sky, The Moon, The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe let the smooth nectar burn her throat like a freshly lit fire, closing her tired eyes and indulging in a well earned glass of Lucifer’s very best top shelf.</p><p>The man himself, despite promising he would be here, was conspicuous by his absence. Still, she was a little early; traffic oddly light for a Friday evening in Los Angeles and for the weekend she was daughter-free and work-free.  She’d been up to her eyeballs at the precinct and today she had not seen him, but it was nothing new if there were no fresh cases.  She’d missed him; missed the quips, the lewd remarks she now felt free enough to laugh at and the <em>company</em>.  Chloe sighed, casting an eye over the darkened expanse of the vast penthouse, glancing up to the shelves of expensive foreign booze, backlit with a deep lilac that was rapidly becoming her favourite.</p><p>Taking another sip Chloe shunted herself away from the bar, shoeless feet padding across the highly polished floor but gliding her last few metres in her socks for the sheer fun of it.  She flopped down on the couch with a giggle, hearing the leather squeak underneath her before she breathed in and out carefully.  Stretching her legs, she slumped down forgetting she had put her cell in her jeans pocket until it stabbed her in the ass.  With a huff, she sat up and pulled the device out, glancing at a blank screen.  No messages, no missed calls, no nothing.   She put the cell on the arm of the couch and slipped back down again, feeling her muscles release and her lungs fill with welcome warm night air from the open balcony doors.</p><p>Flopping her head on to the back of the couch, Chloe huffed.  “Come on Lucifer” she whispered to herself, resisting picking her cell back up and calling him.  She was <em>early</em>, it wasn’t seven o’clock yet, so why was she so jumpy? Oh, yeah several reasons, but she was not, <em>not,</em> going to let that bother her right now.  She was after an evening of relaxation at the hands of her Devil; not stress and torment from her own mind.</p><p>Chloe closed her eyes, pushing the back of her head into the burnt orange cushions and tried to be <em>present. </em>Just like Linda keeps telling her.  Be present; think of the now, not the maybe.</p><p>A few minutes later she heard the rather delightful ‘ding’ of the lift and the clunk of his shoes, guessing he had stopped at the bar.  Without a word, Chloe got up, kneeling on the couch, elbows on the back. She watched him for a second; almost as though he had not realised she was there.  She watched as he took up a glass and poured from the same decanter that she had used just minutes before.  Seeing his face in the lilac light, Chloe frowned.  He looked distracted; irritated at something.  “Lucifer?”</p><p>His head shot up, genuinely surprised at the sound of her voice.  He had been so lost in the recesses of his own mind that he had not spotted her. “Detective...Hello” he offered.  His smile was strained as he sloshed a generous measure into his glass.</p><p>Frowning still, Chloe slid off the couch and over to him.  Her glass she placed on the bar and gently she ran her right hand down his arm.  “Hi...” she responded, trying to keep her voice light; watching him swallow down his overfilled glass.  <em>He could get drunk in her presence</em>.  Chloe licked her lips, tasting the warmth of alcohol too.  He was drinking because he needed to be drunk; filling his glass again and once again, he threw its contents down his throat.  It burned a little on its way down and Lucifer grimaced before he let out a heavy breath.</p><p>Chloe squeezed his elbow, pawing gently at his arm, soothing him for something she did not know what for, before she cocked her head to one side trying to catch his eye.  “Hello...” she smiled, seeing a flicker of a smile on his face before he raised his chin and breathed in through his nose. “Are you okay?” It was obvious he wasn’t but Chloe waited to see if he would open up.  She hoped they were past secrets and blocking each other out. </p><p>“My back...” he offered through gritted teeth.  “It’s killing me”.</p><p>“Your back?” Chloe replied, eyes flashing before she realised what he meant.  “Oh...your <em>back</em>...”</p><p>Lucifer nodded going for the decanter again before he felt her take his wrist, rubbing her thumb over his skin, the short soothing motion causing his shoulders to drop.   “That stuff won’t help” she continued confident enough that he would not fly off the handle that she was stopping him on his mission to get thoroughly trashed.  “What started it?”</p><p>He shook his head, their hands coming to rest on the bar.  “No idea, Detective” Lucifer responded.  “It happens every once in a while”.</p><p>“Well” Chloe started, letting go of his wrist but stepping slightly closer.  “Can I help? Maybe if you have a hot bath or a massage? Or both?”  This time there was no suggestive remark, no overtly sexual comment and she saw him smile.</p><p>“Would you mind a massage?” he asked.  “Better than me trying to scratch my back on the nearest Assyrian Wall like some kind of demented grizzly bear”.</p><p>Chloe let out a light laugh.  “Go lie down”.</p><p>A bare few minutes later she was sitting on his butt as he lay face down, shirtless on his bed.  It was the first time she had really taken the time to <em>study</em> him; the curve of his shoulders, the planes of his flank.   Despite the fact they had been together some weeks now, their encounters had at times been rather<em> rushed</em>  but this was an evening that she was determined she was going to indulge in and be indulged. </p><p>He was facing to his right, eyes closed and head pushed into one of the golden silk pillows.  Carefully Chloe ran her index finger from his neck down the dip of his spine, feeling him breathe in and out.  “Can...” Chloe started, before hesitating wondering how to phrase it. “Can I hurt you doing this?”</p><p>Lucifer kept his eyes shut as he answered.  “No” he responded.  “It just feels like, like an incessant, overbearing,<em> itch</em> that no matter what I do I can’t stop it...!”</p><p>Chloe made a noise of recognition, pushing her thumbs into the back of his neck, hands splayed over his shoulders and moving down and down to where his old scars used to be. She became ultra careful as she cast her touch over skin, watching out for even a tiny twitch on his face that could indicate he was in pain.  Instead she found nothing as she continued to explore all the way down to the base of his spine.  Moving back up, she had a thought.</p><p>“Would it help if you, you know, <em>got them out</em>?” The way she said it, it sounded almost as though she was asking him to do something highly illegal.  He didn’t really answer, Chloe fairly sure he might be dozing, but she pressed on.  “When’s the last time you flew? I mean, really stretched out your wings?” It might help.  She knew how much better she felt in her own body after a hike up into the Hills or those times when she had spare half hour to go for a run.  Was it the same? Was it?</p><p>His eyes flickered open. He had flown to get her when she went missing; when <em>Michael</em> took her but the last, long, leisurely flight?  “I don’t know” he replied.  “A long time ago”.</p><p>“Well”, Chloe began, pushing back into the area between his shoulder blades. “Why don’t you get them out then?”</p><p>“I will if you will” he chuckled. </p><p>“I am not taking my top off, Lucifer”, Chloe replied, internally rolling her eyes. <em>At least not right this second</em>.  She pressed deeper into the tissues of his back, right over his shoulder blades and she felt something move underneath her hand.  It was a ripple; not muscle moving but a distinct ripple under her skin.  “Lucifer...what’s...?” She felt the movement again and he heard a little noise of wonder as she realised his wings were responding to where she touched and pressed.   “Is this helping?”  she asked. </p><p>“Yeah” he replied, relaxing at last with a deep grumble.  “Just...keep doing it”.</p><p>Chloe giggled, pressing the heels of her hands into his back, just over his kidneys moving silently over his skin for several minutes; thumbs pressing hard, fingertips caressing every inch of muscle she could find until she returned to the space between his shoulder blades. She was a Detective on a mission now.   His breathing was slow and calmer as she felt that same movement again the second she ventured back up.  She shut her eyes for a second.  She had seen those wings barely a few times and never touched; never <em>looked</em> before. </p><p>“I have a confession Lucifer” Chloe offered, speaking before her brain stopped her for what she was about to say could cause more than trouble.</p><p>“Oh do tell...” he responded, voice thick with mirth.</p><p>“Michael...” Chloe started as she felt his whole body tense and in one word she thought she had undone all her work.   Even though she was still sitting on his legs, and he could easily move her – throw her – off him in anger if he wanted to, Lucifer did not move.  Chloe took his lack of real reaction as a signal she should pick up the massive shovel she was metaphorically holding and keep digging the pit she had started by mentioning his brother. </p><p>“When you...” she continued, “before you, <em>you </em>came back, when he was pretending to be you, he came with me on a case.  We were out of the car and...the suspect drove at me and...” Chloe swallowed.  “He lifted me out of the way...we flew...”</p><p>She heard him sigh and Lucifer was thinking carefully about his response.  “So he took that from me too...” he responded pressing his cheek further into the pillow; still not opening his eyes.  His heart constricted in his chest that Michael had destroyed the one thing that kept him alive in Hell.  <em>Flying with his Detective. </em> </p><p>“I’m sorry Lucifer, he just grabbed me but...well, I could have been hurt” Chloe responded, trying to reason.  Despite what she thought of his twin, he had helped her that evening and she would have been hit by that car, no question.</p><p>“I know” Lucifer replied, “and that’s why I’m not freaking out.  He actually did something good and you did shoot him, several times...”  It kind of, sort of, evened things up. For now.</p><p>“He deserved it” Chloe responded sternly. “And I had to know he wasn’t you.  I mean I knew but I needed confirmation, you know?”</p><p>“I’m not objecting if you shoot him, darling” Lucifer smiled. “In fact feel free to do that as many times as you like if he ever shows his face around here ever again”.  He shifted and Chloe went up onto her knees so he could turn over and face her.  She saw him close his eyes, hands fixing on her hips as she settled back down, excessively wiggling for good measure.</p><p>“Lucifer?  Can we fly?” she asked.  “For pleasure?”  She wanted to wipe out the memory of Michael; take it back for him and her . “I mean we only flew for a few seconds, Michael and me but...This time it won’t be out of necessity.” He frowned but Chloe continued.  “It might help you too.  Stretch out your wings like I said. For good reasons.” She leant forward and pressed a kiss to the faint silvery line of the scar he still wore from the axe.</p><p>She had a point he would admit as he indulged in the feel of her breath on his skin. There was nothing like soaring over rooftops, seeing snow on the tops of mountains, diving close to the ocean and floating lazily in the clouds just because he could.  Admittedly, in some dark moments in Hell, he had thought of flying freely with her in his arms, but then they were pipe dreams; <em>stolen</em> dreams now.   “Would you like that?  Would you feel safe?”</p><p>“I will always feel safe with you Lucifer.  I’d like to” Chloe offered.</p><p>He smiled.  That could be done.</p><p>His back still felt irritated but standing in the middle of the penthouse it was a relief to stretch out his wings, flexing every joint; each feather shimmering and vibrating as his whole body began to unwind.   He had closed his eyes and could not help the sound of pure satisfaction that emanated from his middle as the wings splayed out behind him.  He opened his eyes when he heard Chloe, standing a few feet in front of him, start to giggle.  “You have an issue Detective?”  he teased with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“No” Chloe responded, stepping forward.  “None at all...” she continued, stretching out her arms and around his neck, fingertips just resting on his shoulders, not sure whether she should touch the feathers or not.  It was just...Angel...wings...three feet in front of her and she was allowed to<em> touch.</em></p><p>His arms went around her waist and ever so gently Lucifer lifted them off the floor; maybe floating only three or four feet in the air.  “Okay?” he asked, watching her watching the ground as he gently rose another two feet or so though she didn’t reply. “Comfortable? Happy?” he pressed when he realised she had not responded.  It was possible he had just short-circuited his Detective.</p><p>“Yeah” she replied eventually, dreamily, wiggling her feet against nothing as they hovered, before, ever so gently he lifted them slightly again, taking one of his hands from around her waist and putting it on the back of her head to support her. The move stopped her looking around as her world turned and suddenly, gently Chloe found herself virtually horizontal, being held onto so she wouldn’t fall.  “Yeah”, she repeated with another breathy giggle.  “That’s perfect”.</p><p>“Good” Lucifer responded as they drifted, leaning down to kiss her as he pulled her even tighter to him.  For safety...of course...what else?</p><p>They drifted and gently dipped and rose as his concentration waned as they kissed and kissed; soon enough righting himself to put their feet on the floor.   She felt a little dazed if she was honest.  Everything was so new and changed now and Chloe’s mind was still floating somewhere a few feet above the floor.  She blinked, realising eventually she was being stared at except her eyes drifted back to the expanse of white wings that were still shimmering behind his back.  “Thank you Lucifer.  Do...do you feel better?” she asked watching the wings stretch and flex again. </p><p>He smiled. “I think...Yes ” he started catching hold of her and pulling her into hug.  “But I think I will feel much, much better after a trip out there” he offered, nodding towards the wide open balcony doors.  “Stretch out properly...take in a few miles...”</p><p>“Oh, okay” Chloe responded, hesitating.  “Well, take all the time you need.  I’ll wait here”.</p><p>Lucifer stepped away, holding her at arm’s length; a look of confusion on his face until it dawned on him. “Oh, no, no, no Detective” he purred, a smile arriving on his face that advertised, utterly advertised, that he was plotting something.  “No, no, no, no , no...”</p><p>Chloe was scowling at him but he was still smiling.  It had never entered her head to think she might go with him or even to ask.  “You...” she started carefully, “want me to go with you?”</p><p>“Of course I do”, Lucifer said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  “Do you really think I’m going to leave you here? Leave you again and leave you with the memory of that cretin?” No, he had every intention of showing her which one of these twins was the best and it wasn't weasly Michael. </p><p>Chloe smiled and shook her head, feeling her hand being taken and Lucifer walking across, handing her the pair of boots she had kicked off a good time ago.  He watched her put them on before she was pulled onto the balcony, suddenly feeling very, very high up, even if she had been here so many times before.  She had not realised the drop to the streets below was quite that much of a, oh crap...a <em>drop. </em>  </p><p>She’d just agreed to fly with an angel. Fly with a shirtless angel over Los Angeles and that said angel was wearing the biggest grin ever. “Ready my love?” Lucifer offered, leaning down to pick her up and Chloe nodded, heart suddenly racing with adrenaline. </p><p> “Yeah” she breathed, trying to convince herself. “Let’s just....” she continued, waving her had vaguely in front of them both, but hearing him laugh as she nuzzled closer, her nose just fitting by his jaw.  Do it now, before she bottled out and all of a sudden, they were off. </p><p>As he rose to the skies, listening to her breathing, Lucifer smiled.  Michael may have taken one thing but he had not taken <em>her</em>.</p><p>Still though, if he ever saw his twin again, there was another score to settle and so help him, the Devil <em>would.</em></p><p>In Lucifer’s arms she was going to see the sea, the sky, the moon, the stars first hand.   Michael was going to see Hell.  <em>Literally.</em></p><p>He would make sure of that.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>